Rules
Since this Wiki represents a RP community, there are rules that have to be followed. Sad, I know, but they aren't exactly surprising ones and they all boil down to common sense, so you should be fine! You do have to read them, however. Interactions With Other Players When interacting with other players OOC (Out Of Character), treat them the way you would like to be treated. Any behavior that causes irritation or hurt will be considered by an admin, and if a sanction is necessary, it will be applied. If you fail to stop arguing with an admin once the discussion has run its course, you will be kicked from chat. Interactions With Other Characters Fights Whatever the faction or reasons of your character, they are not all-powerful. Every creature has a weakness, even Lilith, and no god-modding (playing a creature that is immune to everything or excessively strong) is allowed. Examples of God-modding include: *Playing a character with no weaknesses, whether magical, physical, or weaknesses of character. *"dodging" every attack against you. *Using powers your character does not possess. *Abusing and exaggerating powers your character does possess. *Failing to play fair in a fight. Likewise, forced RP is also forbidden. Writing down an action and the way it affects the other character directly is forced RP. For example, consider this action: *"Draeven throws a fireball at Lilith and burns her nose off." In this case, the consequence is already imposed. Draeven would have made a criminal mistake, too, considering that Lilith is immune to magic. The best way to phrase an attack is: *"Draeven throws a fireball, aiming at Lilith's face." Lilith can now decide whether her nose is burnt off or not. Likewise, she would probably respond with something like *"Lilith attempts to punch him in the nose." leaving Draeven the opportunity to decide how much he is affected, et cetera. Be fair-play with these rules. You have to give and take hits and bear in mind the strength of the opponent. If necessary an admin will intervene to give a verdict, but please don't make this essential. Deaths Killing a character is forbidden unless an admin has confirmed it as acceptable and/or the player of that character has agreed it doesn't bother them. We're all in this for the fun of it, not to collect heads. Considering that the universe that this RP takes place in is entirely based on magic, there's always a possible escape route, and although deaths will and do occur, they must happen with the consent of all parties involved unless otherwise specified byh an admin. Wounding characters is acceptable, however, although it is best to have confirmation first from the player. Roleplay Guidelines This is a Roleplay Wiki, which means that in certain areas of the forum, players act out their characters. There are several ways to denote action and dialog and differentiate between the two, but the most commonly used one is as follows: *''*This denotes an action or descriptive text*'' Ex: *Draeven eats a cookie and decides to have another* *''This denotes dialog'' Ex: I enjoy cookies, *draeven says thoughtfully* There is a more specific and detailed guide about making a character and how to RP here. General Wiki Rules These rules are basic conduct on the actual site, not in chat. Pages You must obtain Admin Senate permission (this means not just one, but the entire Admin Senate must come to a consensus) before making any page that represents a new sentient race, new form of magic, or new Secret. Before making any page, please ask yourself if it provides anything new and exciting, or other elements that improve the wiki. If not, refrain from making the page. Also, before editing another users page please get the permission from its creator, to avoid fights/disputes/drama. Real-world situations Regardless of the situation in the real world, no user has special rights to bend or break ANY rule. Regardless of if one is recovering from a family member's death, has a mental illness such as Bipolar Disorder, or is otherwise unable to function properly, it is ''highly ''recommended that one either: Takes a break from this wiki, or receives help for what plagues them. No admin is forced to make an exception for someone with issues in the real world. After all, truth is highly malleable online. Category:Policy Category:Beginners Guide